


Coffee?

by kurotsukkii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the coffeeshop au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsukkii/pseuds/kurotsukkii
Summary: "A small black coffee for... Tsuki...sheena... Key?"Tsukishima Kei just wanted a cup of damn coffeeKuroo Tetsuro wanted the bespeckled boy, and he'd do anything to swoon him
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write a fluff cause there's a lot of smut or angst with Kurotsuki, so I just needed some purity haha!
> 
> Enjoy!!

"A small black coffee for... Tsuki...sheena... Key?"

Kuroo Tetsurou wasn't the best at names, especially when they were scrawled messily across a cup by Koutarou. 

A lanky blonde towered over the hunched cat at the counter and clicked his tongue. 

“It’s Tsukishima Kei. Thanks for the coffee.” the monotone string of words flowed out of Tsukishima’s mouth like it was routine, which held true; his name wasn’t the easiest to pronounce.

Kuroo looked up at him, offering an apology with his eyes, but what caught his eye was not an irritated customer like he had expected. This Tsukishima guy was gorgeous. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. His heart fluttered in awe at the chiseled blond’s face, how his nose was perfectly upturned and his plump, peach-colored lips were slightly agape.

Tsukishima stood in awkward silence as Kuroo gawked.

“...Can I please have my coffee, sir?” Kei was beginning to get impatient, an insult about the bartender's messy hair would suffice, but he held his tongue. He didn’t want to cause a scene in this quaint little shop. 

“AH… Yeah, yeah, sorry… I just.. Yeah, here.” Kuroo handed the small cup to Tsukishima, their hands briefly grazing each other.

As he watched the tall boy leave the shop, Kuroo let out a huge sigh. Was it out of relief? Nerves? He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. 

What he did know, is that he wanted to see Tsukishima Kei again.


	2. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo can't shake this beautiful boy from his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! The first chapter was a bit of a preface, this is where the real story begins. Bear with me, the story is gonna go a bit slow cause of backstory and fluffy goodness, but I promise it'll be good :)

Tsukishima Kei was no average university student. Yes, his dorm was cramped and dusty, and yes, he was a bit of a jerk, but Kei truly was a model student. 

He was always smart, but (to his mother’s delight) he was accepted into the top University in Japan! What’s better, a full scholarship with dorm included was presented to him for being an outstanding student and a star athlete. 

Since his campus was a bit spread across the city, his classes were quite far. Although he had his license, Tsukishima much preferred to walk around and marvel at the beautifully strung lights in his town, connecting lamppost to lamppost. It gave the small area a Paris-like vibe. The town had several small stores, and a cozy little plaza right outside of his dorm. It even had a little coffee shop which his best friend had opened up a while back. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi had given up college to open up his own little store, and Kei was extremely proud of his friend. Tadashi’s pastries were to die for, and his skills in coffee-making were surprisingly amazing, considering his lack of professional training. Back in high school, Kei was always the one Tadashi tested new recipes on, not that he was complaining. 

Tadashi’s coffee was always a taste of home to Tsukishima, but maybe not today…

“A small black coffee for… ah! Tsukishima Kei!” Kuroo exclaimed, delighted to recognize and pronounce the name correctly. “Man, you really gotta get something different. Black coffee is no fun!”

Tsukishima went to grab the cup from Kuroo, just wanting to subside his craving of caffeine.

“I like black coffee. It’s strong, and a good wake-up call. Besides, the coffee here is good by itself. No need to ruin it with sugar and cream.” Tsukishima commented (giving a hidden compliment to Tadashi’s coffee), stoic as ever. As he reached the top of the black lid, Kuroo whisked it away from under his fingertips.

“What do you think you’re doing, sir? I would like to drink my coffee, thank you very much.” Kei shot Kuroo an “are you serious” glare.

A snarky smile spread across Kuroo’s slightly tanned face, a hand rested on his hip in a sassy manner. “I just wanted you to know, you’re really cute. Can I have your number?” The black cat asked in a smooth tone, making Tsukishima instantly intrigued. Although Kuroo seemed confident, his heart rattled against his ribcage, going 100 miles a minute. Tsukishima smiled a bit, glanced at the time, and cursed under his breath: Shoot! He was late.

“Thank you for the compliment, but I need to get to class soon.” Tsukishima retorted, reverting back to his stoic self. He snatched the cup off of the counter, glanced at Kuroo, and then ran out, leaving no trace of his presence behind except for his fragrant strawberry perfume.

Air left Kuroo’s body in a sigh that he didn’t even know he was holding. Damn, Tsukishima was just so god damn beautiful!

Bokuto watched the telenovela-like scene unravel, and made his way over to his best friend. 

“Looks like you got your eyes on a tough one! Good luck bro, he’s cute! Kaashi’s wayyyyy cuter, though!” The white-haired owl gave a loud laugh, eliciting a glare from Kuroo. 

“Yea, yeah, I know. The dude doesn’t even know my name! It’s so weird, I know his, but he doesn’t know mine. But damn, his eyes were like pools of honey! I can’t shake him off my mind…” Kuroo let out yet another large sigh. Bokuto slapped his back, pointing a thumbs up. Kuroo sneered at him, turning back to the cash register. He couldn’t believe himself, falling for a man he barely knew, just for his looks. 

Well…

Kuroo had observed Tsukishima talking to his boss, Yamaguchi. The way that Tsuki’s glasses framed his eyes and face perfectly was enough to make Kuroo stare in awe. The way he saw Tsukishima laughing, his slim but toned shoulders bouncing in a snicker, when Yamaguchi had done something silly made Kuroo’s heart squeeze. And his lips! His perfectly plump lips, a light pink shade spread evenly across them, were easily kissable. 

"Hello???"

"...wh-?"

“Excuse me, can I PLEASE order now?? You've been staring into space, and I'm TRYING to order!” the shrill voice of an impatient customer broke Kuroo’s trance and brought him back to his post. 

“Ah, sorry… Yea, yeah, what can I get you?”


	3. Routines are meant to be broken, I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's life is getting boring... too boring.
> 
> College and work is tough, until a model-like blond decides to order a small, black coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the short boring chapters ;-;
> 
> please forgive me, writer's block is a bitch

Kuroo Tetsurou was the typical burnt out college senior that was at the end of his wits with schoolwork and not to mention this godawful job. He swears, Bokuto roped him into working part-time under the notion that he’d be “helping out an old friend start his business”.

Yes, Yamaguchi was an old friend, a kouhai from his precious high school days, where time was spent slamming volleyballs across a net, but goddamn, if he had to deal with one more customer screaming about how the ice in their latte was on the top and not the bottom, even though they asked for ice on the bottom (how even-- physics?????), he would seriously scream.

Every day was the same for Tetsurou:  
Wake up  
Go to Uni  
Study  
Eat  
Work  
Study  
Sleep  
Repeat

It was getting, in Kuroo’s choice words, “really fuCkING boring”. He wanted something new, he wanted variety.

He needed it.

He craved it.

His craving was fulfilled the moment a beautiful angel walked through the foggy glass doors of Tadashi’s cafe.

Now, Kuroo knew he was gay, but laying his eyes on this absolutely gorgeous blond made him even gayer than he thought possible. His eyes widened, his muscles tensed, and he felt his heart pattering against his pectorals like it wanted to jump out and dance across the counter top.

This stunning man was tall, taller than Kuroo. He was slim and slender, his collarbones peeking through his sweater. His blond locks, wavy like the ocean on a calm day, cascaded down to his ears, but didn’t pass the nape of his neck. His thick rimmed glasses framed his face that complemented his perfect nose and his peach-colored lips.

When he watched Bokuto take the model-like boy’s order, his heart melted. He watched as his soft lips formed words, his golden eyes were unamused.

Damn. Even without trying, this dude was fucking BEAUTIFUL. 

~

Aaaaand Kuroo ended up butchering his name. His fucking name. Something as simple as that, and he managed to fuck it up. 

That night, when Kuroo returned to his lonely little studio apartment, he collapsed on his bed. 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…

When would he see him again? Would he ever see him again? Dammit, he wanted to see him again.

Tsukishima was actually a regular at the cafe, to Kuroo’s delight. However, to his dismay, Tsukishima was actually a part of Tadashi’s old volleyball team, but quit due to studies. He cursed his rotten luck, but thanked whoever let this beauty re-enter his godforsaken boring ass life. 

Kuroo only got glimpses of the angel, whether he’d catch Yamaguchi speaking with him or if he gave the boy a coffee. The small moments felt like eternities, every second holding a special place in Tetsurou’s heart.

~

December 14th. Finally, Kuroo’s day off from work. Tadashi was kind enough to let him off to catch up on school work and enjoy his “personal life”, as he phrased it… but Kuroo didn’t have any other plan in mind other than to find Tsukishima.

He walked into the familiar cafe, the scent of coffee beans and fresh baked strawberry shortcake permeating his nose and making him sigh with content. 

Kuroo surveyed the cafe, the blond was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was about time that the model usually came in, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The black cat took a seat at a table near the window and stared at the wonderfully serene lights strung outside in the plaza. A light snowfall had dusted the tops of the bulbs, the melting snow refracted small light beams everywhere. Now, he always had a terrible habit of spacing out. It was so bad that the muscular boy hadn’t even noticed a certain blond sitting in front of him, a small black coffee in front of the fair-skinned boy.

“Um, excuse me… This may seem a bit weird but… is anyone sitting here?”


	4. Too Pretty

Kuroo blinked once, twice, three times. Surely he was seeing things, right? He rubbed his tired  
eyes and did a double take, but the face of Tsukishima Kei was still in front of him. Kei was  
sporting a tan turtleneck sweater with a larger sweater over it, neatly brought together with a  
pair of black ripped jeans. 2 necklaces dangled from his long neck, catching the light of the  
outdoors.  
Kuroo was dumbfounded. Why in the fuck would Tsukishima Kei, a literal angel, sit with him??  
“Uh… Is it alright to sit here? You seem like you could use a bit of company, and you did ask for  
my number a few days ago…” Tsukishima mumbled. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea?  
A loud bang rattled through the cafe as Kuroo slammed his hands on the table and stood up in  
surprise. The loud noise took Kei by surprise, his golden eyes widening at the sudden outburst.  
“No! I- uh…” Tetsurou was at a loss for words. He sat back down abruptly, clearing his throat  
and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thank you. I just didn’t expect for you to notice  
me at all… You’re all cute and beautiful, and I’m just a part-time cafe barista…”  
“Well, that’s dumb.” Kei snorted.  
Kuroo looked at him, head tilted in utter confusion. “...Come again?”  
“I said, that’s kinda dumb, to think that I wouldn’t notice you. You’re quite handsome yourself,  
you know. The day you asked for my number, I was intrigued, but I was late for class, so I  
couldn’t take your offer. And, please, I’m not that beautiful. I’m just a uni student getting by on  
caffeine and strawberry shortcake from this quaint little cafe.” Kei adjusted his glasses and  
rested his chin on his hands, smirking at Kuroo. A mischievous glint flew through his eyes,  
Kuroo audibly gulped.  
“Wait, wait, wait, I need a second to proces-- wait, hold on. So you- no, wait- uh… ok, so.” The  
babble of words spewed out of Kuroo’s mouth, his brain cursing his lips for being incapable of  
forming coherent sentences. He finally had his chance to talk to this wonderful man, and he was  
about to blow it with his stupid self.  
“Don’t worry, take your time.” Tsukishima assured him. He smiled warmly at Kuroo, his pearly  
white teeth peeking through his peachy lips.  
Damn, Kuroo could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.  
“Ok, so, you, a literal model, think that I’m handsome?” the question managed to crawl its way  
out of Kuroo’s mouth.   
"Yes, quite a bit, actually. You’re also a pretty hard worker, from what I heard from Tadashi. I  
can’t believe you and Bokuto-san have helped him out so much, I mean, the cafe really took  
off… More than anything, I’d like to say thank you for helping Tadashi. He’s been my friend  
since elementary, and he’s very happy with this cafe, and it couldn’t have been possible without  
you!” Tsukishima went on and on about how Tadashi had appreciated his old friends’ help.  
Blood rushed to Kuroo’s face hearing praise spilling from Tsukishima’s lips. His face was almost  
entirely red from the happiness that radiated in his heart. Tetsurou couldn’t believe how hard he  
had fallen for this golden angel.  
“Ah, and I don’t think I caught your name at all! You know my name, but I’m not sure you’ve  
ever mentioned yours. What is your name?” Tsukishima hadn’t noticed how crimson Kuroo’s  
face had become. He giggled softly and repeated his question, only this time he had taken  
Kuroo’s hand and looked into his eyes.  
“What’s your name?”  
“K-Kuroo Tetsurou… Uh… Can I buy you something from the cafe? I’m sure you’d like  
something to eat! My treat!” Tetsurou’s eyes didn’t leave Tsukishima’s. It was almost as if he  
had been hypnotised by Kei’s golden eyes. His hand tensed around Tsukishima’s and  
Tsukishima nodded in agreement.  
“Strawberry shortcake would be ideal.” Tsukishima smiled softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends :) I'm sorry I havent been able to update as much as I want. The story isnt going as well as I put in my head, and I've been super busy with my own stuff and whatnot. Writers block is a bitch and its back...


	5. Updatteee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Hello my wonderful readers!

I'm sorry to keep you guys in suspense of what happens in the story.

To tell the truth, I have too many things going on right now to pay any attention to this story.

My SAT Subject Test studies have been postponed, my school closed down due to COVID-19, my family is trying to quarantine us, I'm quite busy with studies, and my sports season is getting tougher and complicated. 

IN ADDITION, i have a BAD case of writers block. ZERO ideas running through my head...

Lots going on, not enough time in the day -_-

Thank you for understanding! I understand how many of you want to read the story and continue reading it, but I need some time :)

I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. 

Thank you!

PS. comments motivate me a lot!!

Bye bye!  
Kurotsukkii


	6. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kuroo are thinking about eachother :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back, kinda :) the school years almost up, but college is almost around, so idk when updates will come, but I PROMISE THEY WILL.

Tsukishima flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh. His pale cheeks were tinted peach at the  
thought of the new “friend” he had made. Was Kuroo a friend? Was it possible to be so attracted  
to a friend??

He smothered his face into his pillows, breathing deeply in both frustration and helpless  
happiness.

He wasn’t the best at this “friendship” thing… It took him a few weeks to get used to Tadashi  
following him around, god forbid he have a crush on someone.

Kei hugged his pillow close, lying on his side. His glasses pinched his face, but he was too deep  
in thought to care. His mind reminisced about the way Kuroo’s laugh reverberated around the  
room and made his muscular shoulders bounce with utter joy. He chuckled to himself, recalling  
how Kuroo made a complete scene at the café, babbling like an idiot... Kuroo really was a  
dashing man: his beauty was effortlessly achieved in his charcoal black hair flopped lazily over  
one eye and his cat-like, almond shaped eyes.

“Kuroo… I hope I can be a good friend. Maybe I should ask him to get coffee another day…”

~

“Kk-choo!”

“Kuroo… get a tissue, that’s kinda gross…”

“Ah, shut it Kenma! If it bothered you that much, you’d get me one~ Someone’s probably talking  
about me.”

“Who’d talk about you Kuroo? You’re too loud to be likeable.”

“Oi! You like me!”

“... I tolerate you.”

“Che! Alright, alright… I really hope it’s Tsukki who’s talking about me! Ah Kenma, I haven’t told  
you about him yet right?”

“Nope, who’s he?”

“Listen, listen! I met him at Yamaguchi’s coffee shop! They’re childhood friends like you and me.  
I was working one day and poof! He came in like an angel, bright lights and trumpets and everything! I swear, he’s so fucking gorgeous, Kenma. Like, y’know Akaashi’s gorgeous right?  
Well, Tsukki is just as gorgeous as him, if not more… He’s super tall too! Like a model, dude.  
Oh, and he always gets a small black coffee, which I think is the most boring, but he makes it  
seem so fucking elegant, and…” Tetsurou droned on and on about how ethereal Tsukki was,  
nearly talking Kenma’s unwilling ears off.

“Aghh, I get it! Jeez, let me play my game! If you like him so much, why don’t you ask him out on  
a date?”

His head shot up, glaring holes into the back of Kenma’s pudding colored hair.

“Are you insane!!?? I can’t just do up to a fucking god like that and be like ‘uh hey, I think you’re  
pretty hot, wanna go out?'”

“I didn’t say ask him OUT. I said ask him on a DATE. Idiot… I swear Kuroo, you may be smart in  
studies but you’re pretty clueless when it comes to people.”

Rolling over in his unmade bed, Kuroo buried his face in his hands, cheeks burning in  
anticipation and excitement.

“Ahhh, shaddup…”


End file.
